


Sometimes

by romanticalgirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Logan pushed off the wall and lands firmly on his feet, causing Veronica to jerk to a stop as he blocked the sidewalk. “Did you want something?”

He reached out and fingered a long lock of her blonde hair. “I always want something from you, Veronica.”

“Yeah? Well, too bad you won’t get it.” She brushed past him, her arm pulling away from his as she walks. He shook his head, the movement catching her eye as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alcove of the wall. 

“No?”

“You can’t always get what you want.”

“That may be true.” He caressed her cheek with the back of his finger, running it slowly over the sharp delineation of bone. “But it does imply that sometimes you do get it.”

“Not this time.”

He leaned in and ran a quick tongue over her lips. “No?”

She raised her eyes to his and stepped toward him, eliminating the slight distance between them, her hands threading together at the nape of his neck. Her smile lit her face like starlight before he stole it away in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-11-06


End file.
